


Musically Talented Boys

by IAmPrettyOdd



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frerard, High School, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Pikey, kellic - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPrettyOdd/pseuds/IAmPrettyOdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets accepted to Armstrongs Academy for Musically Talented Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first bandom fan fiction so I really hope you all enjoy it!

This was a new year, a fresh start. Alex wasn't going to fuck up his only chance. The baggy jean wearing boy let out a heavy sigh, as he hugged his parents good bye. He rolled his luggage toward the side of the building, so he could pull out his papers he had gotten in the mail.

He had to make good first impressions. He didn't want to have another two miserable years. He reread the acceptance letter, and let out a small laugh. Armstrong's Academy for Musically Talented Boys. Alex was of course nervous, he didn't even think he had a chance to get into the god damn school. And here he was, standing in front of the damn thing. Alex was starting to have second thoughts, maybe he could catch up with his parents. He was a pretty fast sprinter. 

"Iero, shut the fuck up." A voice demanded behind him. "How about you? Now come on the Misfits are  _way_ better than blink." Someone laughed, "Ever heard of Smashing Pumpkins or The Smiths." 

"Gerard Arthur Way, I swear to god if you do not take my side on this. I will never speak to you again." Alex leaned up against the tree that was nearby, and listened to the conversation happening behind him.

"Can we all agree that Green Day is boss, and that you all should get inside?" A new voice asked. Alex looked over his shoulder, and saw it was a teacher. Now intrigued, Alex shifted himself so he could see what was happening. The shortest one rolled his eyes, "Professor Frank Edwin Wright the third, did you just say _boss."_  The professor shook his head, "Its professor Cool to you, and yes I did, problem?" The short one, who Alex guessed was "Iero", opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by "Gerard".  "Frankie, don't push it just- lets go inside." "Yeah,  _Frankie_ , listen to your boyfriend." The boy with the blonde and brown hair chimed in. 

"Shut the hell up, Jack." 'Frankie', and 'Gerard' said in unison. And then the two boys, and the professor walked towards the schools doors. Alex was busy checking out Gerard's ass, when "Jack" walked up to him. 

"You might want to check yourself, because if Iero or McCracken saw you doing that." Jack let out a soft whistle. Alex smirked, " Sorry? _Gerard Arthur Way_ has a nice ass." "Oh so you did listen to our conversation." Alex shrugged, "I might have heard some of it." Jack smirked, "So what's your opinion?" "On Blink 182? Oh c'mon man, they're sellouts." In just .2 seconds, Jacks facial expression shifted from "Hi, you seem nice." to "What the hell did you just say? I wiLL EAT YOUR FIRST BORN!" 

"What the actual fuck. You need to learn- I cant believe- Come with me, to my dorm, we are going to listen to Enema strikes back!" Alex gestured to his bags, and Jack let out a frustrated sigh. "Whats your room?" Alex handed Jack in his information papers, with a grunt. "Oh you're with Iero, here I'll help you with your bags. Lets go." 

As they walked to the dorm building, Jack was asking him all sorts of questions. "Whats your Name?" "Where you from? Oh Baltimore, me too!. Alex had also learned that the headmistress or principal of the school was Adrienne Armstrong, not Billie. He also learned that no one from Green Day actually worked there. Tre Cool just liked to hang out at the school, and help teach drums. 

Jack kicked open the door to room 203, earning a 'What the fuck!' from Iero. "He's your new room mate, and needs some help  with his musical education." Jack quickly explained, as he put Alex's bags on the bed in the right corner. Alex put down his backpack, and he didn't have time to say hi to Iero or take the room in. Because Jack took him by the hand, and pulled him out of there. Slamming the door shut behind them. Jack lead him to room 200.

When they got into the room, Jack went straight towards his side of the room, roughly opening drawers, and slamming them shut; Until he found what he was looking for. "The Mark, Tom, and Travis show (The Enema Strikes Back!), this is their live album. Now you're going to listen to it with me, and then you can decide whether or not they're sellouts." 

        **Sorry for the 'short' chapter. Next one will be longer, and will introduce more characters. It will also be way more interesting, I swear. This chapter was just setting everything up, so hopefully it will get better XD. Anyway I love feedback, so comments would be nice. (If you see any spelling errors notify me) Thanks, -IAmPrettyOdd.**


	2. "First Impressions"

"Okay, okay! I get it I was being an assuming asshole, Blink 182 are definitely not sell outs." Alex breathed, "Now stop tickling me!"

Jack removed his hands from Alex's sides, laughing his ass off. Alex tried to regain his breath, slapping Jacks creeping hands away from his aching sides. Jack had opened his mouth to say something when the door flew open. Two mexicans walked into the room. The one with the long hair was sobbing as he stumbled onto the empty bed. The other one closed the door, with a look of pure anger on his face. Alex gave Jack a confused look. Jack returned it with worried eyes.

"Vic, what happened?" Jack asked. Vic looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Kellin is - is having problems with his fucking sexuality." The boy sobbed. 

"Tony, what the fuck is he talking about?" "Kellin is being a dipshit, he's confused about if he is gay or not." Tony looked like he wanted to punch something, but he knew he shouldn't so he was containing it.  

"What the actual fuck! They've been dating for like a year now, and Kellin decides that he's not gay?" Jack yelled. 

"I think he's going to leave me for Katelynne!" Vic bellowed in agony. "I'm in love with him, and he's going to leave me and-" 

"He's not going to leave you, he's just confused." Alex spoke up, "Everyone has that confusing time. Unfortunately it had to happen now;Believe me he'll be running back to you in no time." 

"Look, I'm going to go find the other Jack and ask what's up." Jack sighed. The two Mexican boys nodded. Jack stood up, and hugged them both before walking out the door, with Alex right behind him. 

"You should probably unpack, I'll see you at dinner." Jack said when they were in the hallway. Alex nodded and said goodbye, as a frustrated Jack stomped down the stairs. 

Alex went to his room determined to get more information. When he walked in he saw a small boy hanging up posters. "Hey, I'm Alex." 

The boy dramatically introduced himself, even though Alex already knew who he was. "Iero, Frank Iero." 

"So uh Frank, do you know what's going on with Kellin and Vic?" 

"Going on? The last I heard is that they spent all summer together." 

"Uh, Kellin is confused." Frank arched his eyebrow, so Alex continued. "He is confused about his sexuality." 

Frank scoffed, "Hes not actually serious, Right?" Alex shrugged, "I haven't even met the guy," 

Then it dawned on Alex, he hasn't even met the guy. And here he was gossiping about him with his roommate. So much for first impressions. 

 


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerards being his whore self.

After a couple of hours of Alex, and Frank unpacking, and talking about whatever, really. Frank noticed it was almost 6. 

"Hey, we should head down to the dinner hall. I think everyone would like to meet you." Alex nodded, and put his shoes on.

When they walked in it seemed everyone was already there. Alex walked up to the dinner line before it got too long. While Frank went and found some friends to catch up with. 

Gerard sat at their table with Jack, Mikey. And some kid named Pete. Pete and Mikey were both talking non-stop. While Jack looked like he really wanted some alcohol, and Gerard was bored. 

Well that was until he saw that new kid. And Gerard was pretty sure he was checking him out earlier. Not that Gerard minded. He was pretty much the whore of the school. But he had standards, and this new kid seemed to fit the criteria. But the thing was Jack kept looking at that new kid. And as much as Gerard would love to get into the new kids pants, he still has standards. One of those standards being, he would never steal someones man. Plus Jack and that new kid would be cute together, and Gerard would hate to ruin that just for a meaningless fuck. He could get that from Bert, anyway. 

Alex sat across from Jack. Slightly uncomfortable, because of the stare Gerard was giving him. Alex cleared his throat. "Hi, um, I'm Alex." Gerard rolled his eyes, "I know you know my name, so I'm not going to even bother. But I like your style, you'll fit right in."

"BARAKAT!" Jack whipped his head around, and quickly stood up. A boy was waving like a maniac. "DAWSON YOU SON OF A-" Jack half ran towards his best friend. 

Now that Jack was gone it was time for Gerard to make his move.

"Lemme give you some advice Lexy," Gerard leaned in, and smiled. "Jack is so into you, so I would advise that you check him out instead of me. That is if you like Jack, if you don't I'm sure I could clear up my calendar just for you baby."

Gerard winked, just as Frank sat down in Jacks place. Mikey and Pete must have left at some point, because Mikey sat down across from Gerard, and Pete sat next to Mikey.

Alex's face was tomato red by now, Jack liked him? Gerard wanted to- um have sexual relations with him? 

Frank raised his eyebrow, and put a protective arm around Gerard. Ray, and Bob sat down with their dinner. Jack took the seat next Alex, and Rian took the seat next to Ray. The silent table was quickly filled with laughter. As they all talked about their eventful summer vacations. Musical opinions were passed. Everyone found out what classes they would have together. Alex felt like he belonged, and he knew that these next two years were going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is great too if you really love the story. But feel free to comment what you think Is going to happen next or what you think of the story. Thanks IAmPrettyOdd


End file.
